Far, Far Away
by goldribbon
Summary: Nathan and Haley loved their life together...They were the perfect couple. But then Haley Leaves Nathan for her career and leaves him to cope. Nathan finds a friend in Brooke...but what happens when she falls for him but he’s still stuck in the past? BN
1. We Aren't Exactly Friends

**Summary: Nathan and Haley loved their life together... They were the perfect couple. But then Haley Leaves Nathan for her career and leaves him to cope. Nathan finds a friend in Brooke... but what happens when she falls for him but he's still stuck in the past? Brathan and possibly Laley. Takes place in season 2 after Haley leaves. Brooke is NOT going out with felix. Lucas DOES have feelings for Brooke but she has no idea. **

**Authors Note: Hey! Well, this is my first fan fiction and I just couldn't stop think about it. I was away on vacation and all the sudden I'd just be in deep thought about Brathan and this story! Please read and review. I appreciate all comments whether they're nice or not so please, feel free to speak up! Enjoy!**

Peyton and Brooke were walking in the hallway at school when Nathan walked by them. He hadn't been at school since the day that haley had left him. Peyton made eye contact with him giving him a pitiful look, Brooke on the other hand hardly even looked at him.

"Hey, um... can you do me a favor?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Sure. whats up?"

"Well, the other day I went to Nathan's to see how he was and try to get him to talk with me-"

"Any luck?" Brooke interrupted.

"Nope... So I was wondering if you could try to go talk to him."

"Me? I mean Nathans not exactly my biggest fan."

"I know but..." Peyton paused. "You can kinda relate you know? I mean, with the whole Lucas thing..." Peyton trailed off.

The two friends walked in silence for awhile until Brooke said "Sure, I'll see what i can do."

"Thank you!" Peyton said hugging Brooke.

"No guarantees, though." Brooke said, walking off to her next class.

xxx

After school Brooke drove to Nathan apartment. She parked her car and stepped out.

"Here goes nothing." She said to her self.

Brooke was walking up her third flight of stairs in her denim Mini skirt, a lacy white tank top and a pair of gold high heels. By that time her feet were killing her.

"God damn stairs" Brooke mumbled.

Finally, in which seemed like forever Brooke had reached her last flight of stairs. She walked up the stairs but she tripped on a Step and tumbled back down the stairs.

"Shit!" Brooke yelled. She tried to get up but when she looked down at her feet, one of her heels had snapped in half. "Fuck" Brooke swore again, this time even more aggravated. She stood up and she felt a huge pain in the back of her right thigh. She looked back at it and there was a huge gash on her thigh. "ugh."

Brooke sat back down and took her shoes off so she could walk better. She stood up once again, trying to walk up the stairs; limping.

Brooke found Nathan's door and knocked on it as hard as she could. She was not in a good mood anymore. She waited for a while and nobody came to the door. She knocked again and yelled "Nathan Scott, I know you're in there! Open this god damn door!" After a few moments Brooke faced a very angry Nathan.

"What do you want?" Nathan spat at brooke.

"Just let me in." Brooke said as she pushed threw Nathan and made her way in.

As brooke walked in to his apartment he noticed that she had a huge gash on her thigh and that she wasn't wearing her shoes. "What happened?" He asked her.

"what?" She said, not clear on what he was talking about.

"Your leg."

Brooke paused before answering. "Oh, that? Its nothing... I just fell down the stairs while I was walking up here."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, but my heels sure as hell aren't!" Brooke said showing him her shoes.

They stood in silence until Brooke felt more blood from her cut trickling down her leg. She closed her eyes in pain. The truth was, it really did hurt but she didn't want Nathan to worry about her. He had enough problems already. "Do you have a bandage or something?" She said quietly, still in pain.

"I'm not sure, I'll go check." After about a minute or so, Nathan came back with a bandage, cotton swobs, and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

Nathan cleared space on his couch for the two of them to sit. "Um... I'm not exactly sure how to do this but... lift up your leg." Brooke raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Don't worry, I'm not coming on to you." With that, Brooke lifted up her leg slowly. Nathan opened the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and dabbed some on a cotton swob. He touched Brooke's leg with the cotton swob and she screeched with pain. "I'm sorry." Nathan said quickly.

"Its okay." Brooke said. "Just try to do it fast." Nathan started to clean her leg with the peroxide again and Brooke squeezed her eyes shut as tears started to run down her check. He was just about finished and he looked over at Brooke and realized how badly her injury hurt.

Nathan grabbed the bandage from the table and started to wrap it around Brooke's leg. When he was finished wrapping he put a pin in to hold it together. "I'm finished... You can put your leg down."

Brooke put her leg down and sat up. "Thanks Nate." She said, giving him half a smile.

Once again, it was silent. After a few minutes Nathan said "Well, this is awkward... So, why _are_ you here anyway?"

"I wanted to see how you were... how you were talking everything."

"oh."

"yea."

"Why? I mean we aren't exactly friends and I didn't come try to comfort you when luke-"

"Stop." Brooke said, cutting him off. She really didn't want to get into a conversation about her past with Lucas, especially with Nathan. "Look, I know that we've had our differences but I just wanted to see how you are. I mean, I know what happened between lucas and me is different from you and Haley... but I know what it feels like, you know? Brooke paused. "The whole cheating thing... to have your heart Broken."


	2. Tickle Me

**Hey, you guys! I want to thank everyone for the reviews! Your guys are great! If anybody has any questions or suggestions please tell me! I almost forgot, sorry if this chapters not that good. I wasn't sure what I was going to write about . But don't worry! I know exactly what I'm going to do with the next chapter after this...It'll be totally Brathan! I'm almost done with it and I'll put it up in a few days. This way, I'm hopping I'll get more reviews. Well, Enjoy!**

Brooke lay on her bed thinking about the conversation she had with Nathan the day before. She couldn't sleep...She couldn't get him out of her head. Why was she thinking about him? Brooke wondered to her self. She usually hated him. It wasn't that Brooke was attracted to him...She was just worried for him. Nathan's been drinking a lot and been wallowing in self pity...the way she had been when she had found out about Lucas and Peyton.

xxx

It was a surprisingly hot Saturday afternoon when Brooke heard her cell ring. She jumped off her bed to get her phone, hoping that it was Nathan. She looked at her caller ID and it read "Peyton". Brooke was disappointed but she picked up anyway.

"Hey" Brooke said, answering her phone.

"Hi! Do you want to come over? We could go to the beach or something. Its really hot today."

Brooke was about to answer 'yes', but she remembered her leg. She was not about to wear a bikini when she had a bandage covering half of her leg. "Oh, I'm not in the mood to go to the beach today."

"Brooke! You love the beach!"

"I know...just not today. Um...what about shopping?"

"Okay, sure."

"So, see you in 30 minutes?"

"Yeah." Peyton answered back, and hung up the phone.

xxx

Brooke arrived to Peyton's wearing a pair of low cut jeans and a light fleace-that morning she had discovered a few bruises on her arms. Brooke entered Peyton's house, not bothering to knock, and went up the stairs to Peyton's room.

"Hey, P. Sawyer!" Brooke said and bounced on her bed.

"Hey Brooke. I'm almost ready, I just have to get a few things."

"No problem."

Peyton was wearing a short green skirt with a white tank top. Brooke instantly grew jealous of Peyton. Here she was on a hot day wrapped up in clothes while Peyton will be nice and cool.

Peyton grabbed her bag and was ready to go. She looked over at Brooke and realized what she was wearing. "What are you wearing? Do you know how hot it is outside?" Peyton went to her dresser and pulled out a skirt and a tank top. "Here, where these." She said and handed them to Brooke.

"Its okay...I'm fine." Brooke said. She wasn't about to admit to a flaw in her beauty to anyone; not even to her best friend.

Peyton looked over at her questioningly. "Okay, Brooke, whats up? You've been acting off all day."

"I told you, I'm fine! Now stop worrying about me!"

But that didn't satisfy Peyton. "You might as well tell me now, you know your going to tell me eventually."

"Eventually." Brooke said and smirked.

All of the sudden Peyton jumped on top of Brooke and started to tickle her. She knew that Brooke was extremely ticklish and could get her to give in to anything just by tickling her. While Brooke was laughing hysterically she hadn't realized that her fleece had started to fall off.

Peyton looked over to Brooke and saw Bruises on her arm. "Oh my god! Brooke! What happened to your arm!" Peyton cried.

Brooke realized that both her arms were clear of view. Brooke sighed. "Oh, okay, fine! Yesterday I went to Nathan to see how he was and-"

"Did he hit you Brooke!" Peyton cut in, terrified.

"Nathan? Nooo! I was walking up the stairs and I tripped and fell down the stairs. Its no big deal!"

"Well, you're lucky-you only ended up with a few bruises. I'm surprised that you don't have any scrapes or anything."

"Uh...yea."

Peyton could tell that Brooke wasn't telling her everything. "You have more than the bruises, don't you?"

"Just a scrape on my thigh. Its nothing!" Brooke lied.

"Let me see it."

"Ugh." Brooke said as took off part of her pants to show Peyton.

"Just a scrape? Brooke, thats huge!"

"Okay, whatever! I showed you. Now can we please go?"

xxx


	3. I wont Break Down

The day had been partly cloudy and cold. It was amazing how fast the weather in Tree Hill could change. For the past 2 weeks it had been hot and sunny.

Brooke had been inside for most of the day and she wanted to get some fresh air. "I'll go for a jog." She thought to her self. So, she went to her closet and got out a white tank top and some sweats. Most of her bruises had gone away by then She hadn't worked out since the day of her injury. She put on her sweat suit and went out side and started jogging.

By the time it started to rain Brooke was all the way across town. The rain poured hard and Brooke was soaked. She hadn't brought her phone and there wasn't a single pay phone in sight. "Great" Brooke said to her self.

Not only were there no pay phones around, but there were no stores. The whole place was a residential area. Brooke started to worry and didn't know what to do.

'Calm down.' She told her self. 'I can't call anybody...wait, doesn't Nathan live here?' Brooke looked around and saw his apratment building a few blocks down. 'I guess thats my only choice.'

Brooke started to walk down to his aprtment. She wasn't looking to foward to seeing Nathan. The last time she saw him was when she fell down the stairs. He hadn't bothered to call her to see if she was alright...but then again, she wouldn't have if she was in his condition.

Brooke walked threw the cold wind and rain. She was freezing cold. She finally reached the building and started walking up the stairs. It was a lot easier to walk up the stairs not wearing the heels she had been wearing...or maybe it was just that she was to cold and numb to even care.

She reached his aprtmant and knocked on his door. This time, unlike last time, he opened on the first knock.

"Brooke?" Nathan said.

"Can I come in?" Brooke said shivering.

Nathan nodded and let her in. He shut the door and went to go turn the heater on.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"Okay, I know this is weird but can I stay here for the night?" Nathan gave her a questioningly look. "Its just that I don't have anywhere else to go."

Nathan nodded yes. He stared at her. Her white tank top was totally see threw and he could see her black bra. Brooke saw him looking at her and said "Stop looking at me you little perv."

Nathan smirked and said "You know, I'm letting you stay here for the night. Cut me a little slack." He said smiling.

"Hey, technically your still with tutorgirl." Nathan winced at the thought of Haley. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry...I didn't even think before I said it..."

"Its okay." Nathan said. He started getting used to people talking about Haley. He finally had realized that she wasn't coming back. It had been a little over a month and he hadn't even heard from her.

"I'm really sorry Nate."

"I know."

Brooke looked down and started to bite her lip. "So, um...you need some clothes or something?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah, that would be great."

Nathan went to his closet and was planning to give her something of Haley's. Then he realized that he had burned what was rest of all of her clothing. He serched his drawers and he found a basket ball T-Shirt and a pair of sweats he had shruncken in the dryer. He went back to the other room and handed her the clothes.

"Thanks." Brooke said and then she walked over to the bathroom to change. After putting on the clothes she examined her self in the mirror. The shirt went up to her knees and the pants were huge. They were really baggy on her and if it was for the adjuster string they would have fallen right off of her.

Brooke walked out of the bathroom and Nathan looked over at her. As soon as he saw her he started to laugh hysterically and almost fell of the couch.

"Oh, shut up." Brooke said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Brooke, c'mon! Look at you're self in the mirror! You can't tell me thats not funny!"

Brooke walked over to sit with him on the couch and slapped him playfully. "Thats so mean!" She said, smiling.

Brooke looked around the room and noticed it was a lot cleaner then it was the last time she was there. "You cleaned up."

"Yeah, well..."

"Its good." She smiled. Nathan was different now too. He was back to his normal self. Brooke never really knew Nathan, only when he was with Peyton. But that was when he was still an ass. She never got to know him when he changed.

"So, I never got to ask you, hows your leg?"

"Its getting better. I finally went out for a jog today."

"Speaking of, I'm assuming that what you were doing before you came here."

"Yup."

"You never told me how you ended up here...You going to tell me or what?"

"Okay, so I went out for a jog for a few hours and all the sudden it started to rain. I was gonna call Peyton but I didn't have my phone...so I ended up here. Sorry, I know that I'm not your favorite person but..."

"Its cool. I can use the company." He smiled. "So what was it like when you and Lucas broke up?"

Brooke hesitated. She didn't really want to talk about Lucas...but she did owe it Nathan considering that he's letting her stay at his place for the night. This was the first time she talked to anyone about it even after all of these months. "Well, when he first broke up with me I was devastated. I really had liked him." Brooke paused. And then I found out about Peyton...it made it that much worse." She bit her lip and she started to remember everything that had happened. She felt horrible and was struggling to hold the tears back in her eyes. She started again. "I got really mad at the two of them... it was the worst thing ever. It was hell."

Nathan could tell that Brooke was struggling to hold the tears back in her eyes. This made him see her differently. He had always seen her as the popular bitch that was a slut.

"I started to go to bars a lot and drink." She continued. "And I just..." By then, Brooke couldn't hold the tears back anymore. A tear rolled down her cheek but she brushed it away quickly. She did _not__ want Nathan to see her cry. 'I wont break down. I can't break down...' She kept telling her self. '...not in front of him...not anyone.' But he saw the pain in her eyes. "Sorry I..." Brooke said, getting up off the couch and went to the bathroom._

She ran inside and closed the door. She sat down and leaned her head agentss the wall and let her self cry.


	4. Blueberry or Chocolate Chip?

**Hey, guys! I want to thank everyone for all of the reviews! You guys are all so great! So, someone was complaining that my chapters where too short. I'm sorry that they're not that long...its alot harder and takes much longer to write a fanfic than to read it! So, again, I'm sorry. I'll try to write longer chapters. I can't promise anything though...school's about to start back up and everything so I wont be able to write as much. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Nathan started to worry about Brooke. She had been in the bathroom for awhile now. So, he got up and walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked and said, "Brooke, you alright?" Brooke didn't respond. She was still sitting on the floor crying. She wanted to answer him, but she just couldn't. "Brooke?" Nathan called to her again. She didn't respond this time either. Nathan slowly opened the door and looked in. He saw Brooke sitting on the floor crying. At this point, she didn't care if he saw her crying or not.

Nathan went over to Brooke and sat on the floor next to her. He put his arms around her and she leaned into his chest and cried. "Its okay, Brooke. You can cry." Nathan told her. For the first time in a long time, Brooke felt safe. That she could let her guard down...well almost, anyway.

As Nathan watched Brooke cry, He started to think of Haley. The way that she had hurt him. That thought pained him. At that moment, a single tear fell from Nathan's eye, and rolled down his cheek.

It was already past 1 o'clock and Peyton started to worry. She was supposed to meet Brooke more than an hour before. The two of them were supposed to meet at karen's Cafe for lunch, but Brooke never showed up. Peyton had waited over an hour for her. She called her cell a million times but Brooke hadn't picked up a single time. Peyton had even called her the night before and she hadn't picked up then either.

Peyton desided to go look for her and call around. She called up Lucas to see if he knew where she was.

"Hello?" Lucas answered.

"Hey, Luke. Its Peyton."

"Oh, hey. Whats up?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Brooke. I can't find her."

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Lucas was serious. He had started to like Brooke again the way he had before. Brooke had no idea that he liked her in a 'more than friends' type of way though.

"I don't know. We were supposed to meet for lunch more than an hour ago. I called her cell and she's not picking up."

"Did you search for her anywhere?"

"Not yet. I'm about to."

"I'm coming with you." Lucas said. He hung up the phone and rushed over to Peytons.

_Flashback_

_When Brooke awoke she found her self in an unfamiliar room. She quickly sat up and looked at the room around her. She realized that she was in Nathan's room. All of the sudden she remembered the night before. Brooke got up and out of bed and walked to the kitchen._

_"Hey." Nathan greeted her as she walked in to the room._

_"Good morning." Brooke said and yawned._

_"I can make you some breakfast if you want."_

_"Look at you, Nathan Scott! You can make breakfast!" Brooke teased him and smiled. _

_Nathan got up and walked over to the freezer. "Blueberry or chocolate chip?" He asked her, holding 2 different ego boxes._

_"Chocolate chip." Brooke said and sat down. "I didn't think you cooked anyway."_

_"You thought right."_

_"So what time is it anyway?"_

_"Um... let my check." Nathan looked over at his phone. "11:30"_

_"You let me sleep this late?"_

_"I only got up half an hour before you."_

_"Still..."_

_'DING' went the toaster._

_"And your egos are ready." Nathan told her as he got up to get them from the toaster. _

_End Flashback_

Nathan and Brooke entered the movie theater with a bucket of popcorn, two drinks, nachos, and a twix bar. They decided to go see _The Hills Have Eyes_. They took a seat in the second to last row.

"When I get fat, I'm blaming it on you!" Brooke said with a full mouth of popcorn. "I don't know how you ever talked me into buying all this food." Nathan just laughed at her. "Oh, stop!" Brooke said and threw popcorn at him.

Peyton drove around with Lucas in the passenger seat.

"Lets go check her house." Lucas told Peyton.

Peyton drove down to Brooke's and parked. "Well, her cars in the driveway." Peyton said. "I'm going to go in and see if she's there."

Peyton got out of the car and knocked on Brooke's door. Nobody answered, so she went around back to Brooke's room. She looked into the windows of Brooke's room and she wasn't there either. "Ugh." Peyton said and came back to the car and said, "She's not there. Where else can she be?"

The movie had just ended and Nathan and Brooke were walking towards Nathan's car. "That movie was pretty bad. It wasn't even that scary." Brooke said.

"Brooke, you jumped like 3 times."

"Okay, fine. So I was a little scared."

"A little? I though you were going to pee in your pants!." Nathan smirked. Brooke came over to him and playfully hit him.

They reached the car and climbed inside.

"That was fun." Brooke said and smiled.

"Yea, it was." Suddenly Nathan had the urge to kiss Brooke but stopped himself. '_You're still married_.' he reminded himself.

Brooke wanted to kiss Nathan too, but she knew it was wrong. She could never cheat on anyone. Brooke had no idea that Nathan had the same feelings as she did, nor did Nathan.

Peyton and Lucas looked in all of the stores that Brooke liked to shop in as well as her favorite bars.

"Where can she be!" Peyton cried, frustrated.

"I have no idea." Lucas answered and thought for a moment. "Are you sure we've called everyone?"

"I called all her friends and-"

"What about Nathan?" Lucas interrupted.

"Nathan?...I don't think that Brooke would be with Nathan."

"Its worth a shot."

Nathan was about to start the car when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nathan, its Peyton...Do you know where Brooke is? I can't find her anywhere."

"Yeah, she's with me."

"Oh thank god!"

"You wanna talk to her?"

"Yea, thanks."

Nathan handed the phone over to Brooke. "Its Peyton."

"Hey Peyt, whats up?"

"Oh my god, Brooke! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Why didn't you call me?...Oh, yea! I forgot, I don't have my phone with me."

"Well that explains it. And what happened to lunch at Karen's?"

"Oh my god! Peyton, I am _so_ sorry! I totally forgot that we had plans!"

"Its okay. I thought some guy kidnapped you or something."

Brooke laughed at Peyton's remark and said, "No way. So, how long have you been looking for me?"

"The whole day, ever since you didn't show up for lunch. We went looking all over for you and everything."

"We?"

"Me and Lucas."

"Oh." Even though Lucas wasn't Brooke's boyfriend anymore she found it uncomfertable when Lucas and Peyton were together.

"So, why are you with Nathan anyway?"

"Its a long story. I'll call you later and tell you all about it."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Brooke said and hung up.

"So whats up with her? She sounded weird on the phone."

"I was supposed to meet her for lunch and I totally forgot about it. When I didn't show up, she went crazy and started to look everywhere for me. And then she still didn't find me so she finally called you."

"Yeah, well, I guess we don't normally hang out much."

"But thats when I thought you were an ass...no offense."

"None taken. I thought you were a bitch anyway." Nathan said and smiled.

"You were right, she's with Nathan."

"Good! We finally found her!" The two friends were in silence for a moment until lucas said "Since when does Brooke hang out with Nathan?" He asked. Lucas was jealous that Brooke had been with Nathan even though he knew that nothing was going on between the two of them...Not yet Anyway.

**Just a reminder, please read and review! I write these stories for all you guys and I would like to know what you're all thinking! Good, bad, suggestions, questions, or anything else you have in mind. Just please review! Thanks! **


	5. The Music Never Lies

**Hey everybody! I hope you guys like this chapter! I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews, remember to leave more of them after you read this! lol. I'm big on reviews, so yea. So, enjoy!**

"Well, thanks for everything Nate." Brooke smiled and took off her seat belt.

"Yeah, no problem."

Brooke opened the car door and stepped out. She was about to shut the door but realized she had to tell him one more thing.

"Oh, and Nathan. Um...about the whole thing in the bathroom...keep it to your self, okay?"

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." He said and smiled.

Finally, Brooke closed the door and walked towards her house. She waved goodbye before she reached for her key to open the door. Nathan waited outside until he knew she was safely inside of her house. She walked inside and closed the door behind her and Nathan drove away into the night.

xxxx

On the way home, Nathan thought about Brooke and what had happened the night before. Nathan had never seen Brooke cry before...he didn't think she actually did _ever_ cry. It had surprised him to see her like that...vulnerable, hurt.

Brooke, in a way, felt kinda guilty for letting her self cry on Nathan. _He_ was supposed to be the one hurting right now. _He _was supposed to need someone to cry on. _She_ was supposed to comfort him. _His_ wife just left _him_. But instead _she_ broke down and _he_ was taking care of_ her_. Brooke felt bad that she had managed to make the situation about her instead of him.

xxxx

Brooke sat down in the chair next to her desk. She got on the computer and logged on to her AIM account. Almost instantly a window popped up. The IM was from Peyton.

PunknDisorderly: u going to tell me now?

BDavisLuvsya: maybe... ;

PunknDisorderly: c'mon brooke!

BDavisLuvsya: i will but not on aim. i cant spell for shit and im to tired to type rite now.

PunknDisorderly: fine but im coming over. c u in a few.

BDavisLuvsya: ttyl.

"PunknDisorderly" signed off at 8:37:20 PM.

Brooke was about to sign off but yet another IM popped up.

RocketRowe: hey

Brooke groaned at the sight of another IM. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Lucas but she wasn't in the mood to IM people.

BDavisLuvsya: hi

RocketRowe: so what happened today?

BDavisLuvsya: wat do u mean?

RocketRowe: with nathan

BDavisLuvsya: nothing much. srry luke, g2g.

"BDavisLuvsya" signed off at 8:39:48 PM.

When Brooke signed off so quickly it made Lucas think that there was something going on. Did she not want to tell him what happened today because something happened between the two of them? Different conclusions went through Lucas' mind.

"You're just being paranoid." He said out loud to himself

Peyton walked in to Brooke's room but she wasn't there.

"Brooke?" Peyton called.

"Hey, P. Sawyer! I didn't hear you come in." Brooke said as she walked out of her closet in her pajamas.

"For a second I thought you pulled that disappearing act again." Peyton said and smiled.

"Nope, just getting my pajamas out of the closet."

"How do you find anything in there?"

"In what?"

"Your closet."

"Are you trying to say its dirty or something? FYI my closet is the cleanest place-"

"No, I meant like how do you find anything in there because its so big! I would get lost in there." She grinned.

Brooke smiled proudly. Peyton looked over at her and laughed.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"You look so proud."

"Can't a girl be proud of her clothes?"

"I guess they can if their name is Brooke Davis." Peyton laughed.

Haley stood in her hotel room as she dialed Nathan's number. Nathan walked into the other room when he heard his cell phone ring.

He followed the sound of his ringtone as he searched for his phone. He had no idea where he had put it. The sound was coming from the couch so he took out the cushions and there his phone lay.

Haley thought that he wasn't going to answer because it was on the last 'ring' and he still hadn't answered. She had just about given up hope but she heard his voice.

"Hello?" Nathan answered. He had no idea who was calling, he hadn't looked at the caller ID.

"Nathan." Haley said in relief.

"Haley." Nathan said, aggravated.

"How are you?" She asked.

"What do you want?" Nathan said. He was fed up-he didn't want to talk to her.

"Nathan, don't be mad."

"What, you leave and I haven't heard from you once and you expect everything to be alright?"

Haley sighed. "Look, I was just calling to let you know that were going to be on TV. We're doing this live interview and I was hoping you'd watch.

"That's why you called?" Nathan asked in disbelief. She hadn't called a single time since she left and thats why she called!

"Nathan, none of this means anything if I can't share it with you."

xxxx

"I can't believe you didn't bother to bring your phone." Peyton said and laughed.

"Well, I didn't know that it was going to rain and I was going to wind up at Nathan's." Brooke had just told Peyton about how ended up at Nathan place and almost everything they did, except she didn't tell her about how she started crying.

"Don't you bring your phone everywhere?"

"Okay, fine. Rub it in my face! I'm dumb." Brooke stuck out her tongue and found a pillow and hit Peyton with it.

"Oh, you're on!" Peyton said, getting up, finding herself a pillow.

The two hit each other with the pillows untill they were well out of energy. They both fell down on Brooke's bed. Brooke tilted her head and saw what time it was.

"Wow, its like already 11:30."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have school tomorrow too. You should just crash here for the night."

"Okay, I need some pajamas though."

"Go in my closet. They're in the third drawer on the left."

Peyton got up and went into Brooke's closet. "Um...Brooke? There's more than one dresser on the left."

"There is, isn't there?" Brooke said and walked over to Peyton. "Sorry." She opened up a drawer and handed her a pair of pajamas. "Here you go."

Brooke went back to the bed and laid down. Peyton changed and followed her lead. She got into the bed with her.

The two talked to each other well into the night until they could barley keep their eyes open. Finally, they decided that they should go to sleep.

"Night, Peyton"

"Good night Brooke."

And soon later the two friends were fast asleep.

xxxx

Brooke awoke a peaceful sleep with the sound of Peyton yelling at her. "Brooke, get up! We have 10 minutes to get to class!." Brooke's eyes shot open.

"What!" What was she going to do? She still had to take a shower, find an outfit to wear, and put on makeup.

"I know! Hurry up and get dressed!"

Brooke rushed to her closet and threw on a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and a green shrug sweater. She didn't have time to shower today.

She quickly found a green pair of pumps to match her outfit and did her make up.

Mean while, Peyton was changing into her spare clothes that she had left at Brooke's house. She buttoned up her jeans and joined Brooke at her vanity. She borrowed some of her make up and quickly started to apply it.

They finally finished and ran to Brooke's car. They had taken 10 minutes longer than they had. Brooke sped to school, about 15 miles over the speed limit. Luckily there where no cops near by.

When Brooke arrived at school she zipped into her parking space and ran for the door with Peyton not far behind.

They pushed threw the front doors of the school and went their separate ways to their class'.

xxxx

"Nice of you to join us, Miss. Sawyer." Mr. Martin greeted Peyton as she walked into his class. "Class started 20 minutes ago."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Lets not make it a habit." Mr. Martin told her as he walked to the board and started up his lesson again.

Peyton sat in her seat and got out her books. It was a good thing that Mr. Martin was generally a nice teacher and that she was hardly ever late, otherwise, she would have probably got sent to detonation.

xxxx

"You're late." Brooke's teacher, Ms. Burke, spat.

"I'm sorry, its just that-"

"No 'buts'. You've been late to my class more times than I can count." Ms. Burke interrupted. She went over to her desk and wrote up a detention slip. "Here." She said and handed it Brooke.

Brooke looked at her in disbelief.

"You can't always have what you want even if you are Brooke Davis." Ms. Burke said and laughed. Brooke was still standing there still. "Now go sit down!" She yelled.

It became to be a persisting cycle that Ms. Burke and Brooke had. Brooke would come in late, usually at least once a week, and Ms. Burke would yell at her. Brooke would look at her in disbelief and end up in detention.

_'Shove it bitch.' _Brooke thought in her mind. She wanted to say it out loud but she knew she couldn't.

xxxx

Nathan stared ahead at the white board. Why had he even bothered to come to school? It wasn't like he was going to pay attention, all he could think about was Haley. Stupid Haley. Why did she have to call? Nathan was starting to feel a little better about everything until she called. God, how desperately did he want everything to go back to normal.

xxxx

"Hey! Where you headed off to?" Lucas asked Brooke as he saw her in the hall.

"Ugh, detention."

"That sucks."

"I know. I better hurry over there before its too late."

"Okay, later." Lucas said and went in the opposite direction.

Brooke opened the door and found Whitey siting at the desk. '_Great' _Brooke thought to her self. Brooke annoyed Whitey during practice so he was always out to get her. The guys on his team would look over at her and they would start flirting with each other while they were supposed to be practicing. She was a distraction to them...especially when she wore the shorts that 'shrunk' in the dryer.

"Whitey!" Brooke said sarcastically and gave him a huge fake smile.

"Its not called detention so you can come chit chat with me. Now sit your ass down." Whitey yelled and glared at her.

Brooke quickly made her way over to her seat. God, how much she hated Whitey. Its not like she was trying to make him not like her, its just harmless flirting! She didn't make the guys on the team stare at her. Its not her fault that she was blessed with good looks!

xxxx

Finally detention was over. It seemed as though it took 10 hours. Brooke walked out of the room it was held in and out of the whole building and into her car.

What was she going to do now?

She could go shopping with Peyton...but Peyton was probably drawing one of her freaky dark drawings.

_'Um...I have to go pick up my clothes I left at Nathan's...maybe I'll do that'_. Brooke thought to herself.

So, Brooke drove down to Nathan's apartment. She parked her car and was about to walk up the stairs but she spotted an elevator.

"What!" Brooke said out loud. Why hadn't Nathan told her there was an elevator!

Brooke walked up to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. She got inside of it and pressed another button to get to Nathan's level.

The elevator doors opened and she walked out and knocked Nathan's door and he opened it.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan said.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me there was an elevator?" Brooke said and let her self in.

Nathan closed the door behind her and said, "What?"

"There's an elevator here!"

"And?"

"If you had told me that I would have never tripped."

"Yeah, but I didn't even know you where coming, so don't pin this on me."

"Whatever."

"So are you here for a particular reason?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. I left my jacket here."

"Its right over there." Nathan walked over to where it lay and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"So, uh, watcha doing?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, um...Well, uh..." Nathan hesitated. "Haley's going to be on tv and..."

"Nate, thats great!"

"Yeah." He paused. "It is, isn't it?" Nathan couldn't help but be proud even though he was mad at her.

"Definitely." Brooke smiled.

"So, you wanna watch with me? I mean, you were friends with her."

"Sure, what time is it going to be on?"

"I think in about 10 minutes." Nathan said and sat down on his couch. Brooke followed him and sat next to him.

The two where silent for awhile until Brooke said, "You know what Nate? I bet that every thing's going to be alright." She smiled.

"I sure as hell hope so." He said and turned on the tv to watch his wife in a matter of seconds.

"I love this song." Brooke said referring to Chariot which just ended.

Nathan was about to say something but was cut off but the tv announcer.

"Alright, I'm Nick Zano and this is Totally Live Week. That was Chariot, the new one from Gavin DeGraw who's on tour right now with The Wreakers, otherwise known as Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp. Also on that tour are two newcomers who's single, When the Stars Go Blue drops next Tuesday, we're here live with Chris Keller and Haley James." The tv announcer, nick, said as the camera went to Haley and Chris.

"Haley James Scott." Haley said quickly and both Nathan and Brooke smiled as they watched.

"Uh-oh, three name roll. Girls with three names are always trouble." Nick said and Haley laughed.

"Ah, this one's no different." Chris said.

"Oh, Okay. Now, you guys have great chemistry; obviously a great sound," Nick said as Nathan's smile fell. "now tell the truth, you a couple in real life?

Both Haley and Chris laughed.

Chris draped his arm around Haley's shoulder. "You know, the music never lies." He said as both Haley and Chris grinned.

"Say no more! You heard it here first. Alright, let's take another look at those tour dates and we'll be back, right after this." Said nick and the tv faded to commercial.

Brooke quickly turned off the tv as Nathan just started at the tv in disbelief.

"Nate, I'm so sorry."

Nathan got up from the couch, he walked over to where his basket ball lay and threw it at the tv. Brooke looked at him scared and in shock.

"Nathan! Stop!" Brooke yelled and tried to push him to the couch to calm down.

"Let go of me!" Nathan yelled back and pushed her to the floor. Brooke fell down hard on to the floor and hit her head on the table.

With tears in her eyes she said quietly, "Nate, please calm down."

Nathan looked down at brooke and hadn't realized what he had done. He sat besides her and said, "I'm so sorry-I didn't know, I mean, I didn't try to-"

"I know, its okay." Brooke said and rapped her arms around Nathan. "I'm so sorry..."

"Me too." They both sat on the floor next to one another. Nathan tried his best not to cry but he couldn't help himself but Brooke pretended not to see his tears.

So much for 'every things going to be alright'...

**Author's Note: I did NOT write the dialogue for the scene where Nathan and Haley talk on the phone or the scene where Haley and Chris are on tv. I give full credit to the writers of One Tree Hill. Also, remember to review! **


End file.
